A Pathetic Love Story
by zero434
Summary: Canada x Ukraine. AU. Matthew met the girl of his dreams but will he be able to do something about it. What with his wimpy hobbies and not to mention crazy little siblings and old traditions would this love sick fool be able to get the girl?
1. Chapter 1: of flowers and Creepos

A Pathetic Love Story

**Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia and the title is inspired by one of the episodes from imatthewians**

Chapter One: of flowers and Creepos

It was a delightful evening and I was happily tending to the plants in the shop. I'm currently at my part time job in the flower shop. Call it what you will girly, wimpy but I don't think that gardening shouldn't be restricted to the female gender only! I happen find gardening a very relaxing and fun job! Yes some of my friend might say I'm a I look girly enough so its only fitting (although I have more muscle than that potato couch brother of mine because I play hockey)that I like gardening but it's not like I'm the only one! My friend Lars (who happens to be as manly as they come) plants a whole crap ton of tulips in his backyard! Though I'm not sure that's the only thing he plants there…

But before I could go on and rant about how gardening was also labour intensive somebody tapped me on the shoulder which almost made my heart jump out of my rib cage… and no I didn't scream like a girl… ok maybe a little… I turned around to see who almost gave me a heart attack but I was met with one of the most wonderful sight I had ever seen. It- it was so beautiful that I could not put my how I was feeling into words. Her clear blue eyes regarded me with concern and as she tilted her head slightly to the side her hair which bordered gray and blonde made its way to obscure her face. I reach out to her to put a side the misplaced lot of hair but the pain that exploded in my shins prevented me to do so.

"Ouch! Maple!" I cried out as I curled down to tend to my abused shin.

"Oh! I'm very sorry mister! Ivan! Why would you do that to him, apologize right now!"

I looked up and saw the beautiful girl who caused me to enter a world of reverie. She was currently scolding her (I'm guessing) younger brother with tiny tears starting to form on the corner of her eyes.

"But that creep was going to-" the boy tried to say but was cut off by her sister's escalating sobs. The boy suddenly turned his glare at me.

Are cute little boys allowed to be this scary!

"You! You creep see what you did!" I couldn't help but cringed from the force of the boy's voice. I guess he was just trying to protect his sister… but still…

"Ivan don't call him that! Yes sure he is kind off weird because his was just staring into nothing but he could have a condition! Maybe his sick! Now don't go calling people creeps and say sorry to the man!"

"But-"

"No buts Ivan! Now apologize!" she said with a determined look on her face though it looked like more of a pout.

"Fine!" the little boy turned to me with a sickeningly innocent smile though his eyes promised the most painful torture.

"I am sorry for calling you a creep-" The said through gritted teeth. I was about to say that it was okay but then the boy continued.

"-for staring at my sister like some love struck fool." I stared at the boy for a moment. Then I felt my face heat up from embarrassment. I was staring at his sister like a love struck fool!

"Ivan-" before she could scold her brother again I interrupted her. I didn't want her brother to get in trouble for trying to his sister. Even though said kid creeps the hell out of me.

"It's okay! It's true I was looking at you like some love sick fool!" the girl turned to me with a confused look and I started to fidget under her gaze and felt compelled to answer that look.

"Well…um… you see I …err...urbrfkjsg"

"Excuse me?"

"I think your very pretty! Andyoulooksosweet and I couldn'tstopstaring because...wellyourverypretty!And-and I err…yeah. Merde(1)..."

I kept my head down not wanting to see what she would think of sudden stupid outburst of mine. A moment of silence passed by and I started to fiddle with my fingers when suddenly I heard a giggle. I looked up to the girl of my dreams laughing at me. Why to go Matthew! Now she will never go out with you, not that you had a chance from the start anyways. Maple…

"Is he not a sweet guy Ivan! See his not a total creep he was not even staring at my chest!"

Did she just call me a sweet guy! Yes I still have a chance! Wait… not a total creep… so she thinks I am a creep! Her little brother smiled at her and then to me with a triumphed look. Then he mouthed the word creep in a exaggerate way. Danmmit! I'm pretty sure there should be a law against kids being that creepy! Well I guess there are also laws against creeps like me…

No! I don't want to go to jail yet! I'm too young to go to a place filled with creeps and I'm not really a creep! Plus you never know what goes on in those prisons and Al showed me this video with the guy who bent down to get the soap and-.

"Ha ha ha I am only kidding Mr.…um" my panicked thoughts were interrupted as I processed what she said.

"Yes. The pretty lady doesn't think I'm creepy!" I didn't realize that I said it aloud until I heard laughter coming form the siblings. Oh why can't a giant Venus fly trap swallow me up now!

"Thank you for the compliments um… what is your name?" she asked and before I could embarrass myself any further I answered her question.

"My name is Matthew…nice to meet you." I shakily held out my hand but as she took hold of it I felt sudden peace that didn't last long because my next train of thoughts went 'oh my God she's holding my hand!'

"Ok it's nice to meet you too Matvey! My name is Yakatriena but you can call me Kat." She gave me a simple smile and I felt butterflies in my stomach.

"And My name is Ivan and it's nice that you weren't looking at my sister's chest but you better stop holding her hand if you want to keep yours!" I quickly let go of Kat's hand and tuck mine in my pockets. Seriously I think there should be a law!

"Um.. Is there something wrong with your ches-" I looked down to be greeted by the most ample b-br- chests I have ever seen. How could I have missed those!

"Oh maple leurs énormes(2). I mean their their huge! no I mean oh maple…" I heard her giggle and I felt my face heat up again though it quickly cooled down as I heard what I think were kol kol kols coming from her brother.

"S-so, what b-brought you here this f-fine evening?" I stuttered as I tried to quickly change the topic.

"Oh that's right! We are here to buy some sunflowers!" she replied cheerfully and I also notice the change in her brothers demeanor as the word sunflower came up.

"Oh really?"

"Yes! You see we had just moved in the neighbourhood and Ivan is missing his sunflower garden back from our old house." With this I saw the little boy shy away, his face turning to a light shade of pink.

"Sister… you don't have to tell him all that!" aw I guess he does have a sweet side. Now for revenge!

"Hmmm… I don't know if we have any of those in stock you know it's really near September so..." I knew there was still some left but this is revenge man! Which I quickly regret when I saw the dishearten look on not only Ivan's but also Kat's face.

"B-But I could go check out back! Ivan do you want to go help me look!" Now I did feel like a creep as I saw that the little boy was near to tears.

"O-ok" he said quietly as I he followed me to the greenhouse out back.

"We will be right back!" I called out behind me to Kat.

We were followed by an awkward silence as we entered the greenhouse with was very, very unnerving.

"So… sunflowers, sunflowers" I said allowed as a pathetic attempt to break the silence while we walked down the aisle of pots and flowers.

"Here we are!" I said as I spotted a batch at a corner. There where six in total.

"Really!" I turned around and saw the big smile on the kid's face. Wahl! He is really cute! I wonder if Kat and I have a baby would they be as cute as Ivan!... What the hell am I thinking!

"Um yes… there are six left!"

"I will be taking all of them!" he said with such enthusiasm that only a child could posses.

"Ah okay why don't you go run along to your sister and I will bring these out?" the boy nodded quickly and then ran out.

* * *

><p>As I entered the shop with the sunflower on the cart I heard Kat and brother arguing well more like they were both crying actually.<p>

"But sister! I want all of them!"

"Ivan we are not going to be able to carry all six to our house!"

"But if we leave some of them they would be lonely! I don't want them to be lonely!"

"How about I help you guys take them home." I offered. Blue and purple eye were suddenly staring at me.

"Um I-I don't want to be a bother Matvey we-" Kat tried to refuse but then Ivan grabbed t=her hand and gave her a pleading look. Damn that kid is good at making people feel guilty.

"Don't worry Kat I don't mind! Plus I'm closing the shop anyways so if you don't mind waiting for a bit I would be able to help. " She gave a defeated sigh and agreed.

"Ok! Let me just transfer the sunflower so there would be two of them in each pot so it's easier to carry. I do believe you will be replanting them in the ground right?" Ivan nodded and I got to work into transferring the flowers and saying goodbye to the shop owner (Who was an old widowed lady) before closing down the shop.

* * *

><p>As we walked down the sidewalk with one pot each (I was surprised that Ivan could carry one!) I learn some things about Kat. She's going to start grade 11 at my school this coming September! I was all 'Yes!' which I once again said aloud with out intending to. Damn. All though t did earn one of those wonderful giggle from Kat. I wouldn't mind making a fool of myself once in a while if it meant I would earn those wonderful giggles of hers.<p>

"Well here we are!" she said and we turned to a door which suddenly burst open and the next thing I knew was that there was a shotgun directed to my face.

**Zero434: well what do you guys think? Should I continue? Is it worth it? And yes I know the characters are kind of oc but please don't kill me! And I can't believe the number of times I used the word creep in this chapter!**

**translation:**

**1-shit**

**2-their huge**


	2. Chapter 2: Of Guns, and Awkward moments

A Pathetic Love Story

**Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia and the title is inspired by one of the episodes from imatthewians**

**Thank you for the reviews XD**

Chapter Two: Of Guns, and Awkward moments

**Ivan's Pov**

"Father put the gun down!" I yelled at my father. The creep Matvey looked relieved; he probably thought I was saving him. Well he is gravely mistaken! Seriously! I just stopped father because he could damage the sunflowers that the creepo was carrying! I quickly squish through the door and my father and put the Sunflowers I was holding inside and squished back out to get the ones the creep was holding.

"Okay, now Father can shoot the creep." I looked back to the creep Matvey and saw the horror flood back into his eyes. I could not help but giggle. This guy amuses me.

"Who are you and what do you want with my daughter?" my father calm gruff voice questioned. All the while keeping the shot gun pointed at Matvey's head.

"I- well- I-I me Matthew and err i-i" the fool started to stutter but before he could make a further mess of himself sister intervened.

What does she see in that guy! Sure he didn't stare at her chest (which either means his a real gentleman or that his gay) but he is so wimpy! I bet under those baggy shirt and pants lay skin and bones! She might think I don't see but the looks she gives the creep at all dreamy like! It really gets into my nerves! Okay it was nice him to find the sunflowers and help us get it home but I'm guessing he is doing it to impress sister! Ivan is not amused!

"Father why do you always do this when, a boy other than Ivan accompanies me home! Put the gun down!" I could see the tears starting to form at the corners of her eyes again… She cries too much… I hate that.

"But Yakatriena! I am only looking out for you! He is an American except for his hair and Ivan called him a creep! He stared at your chest didn't he!" my father whined. Seriously he was a man of great strength. He use to be a general back in Russia and his piercing gaze could freeze his enemies but he is reduced to pathetic whining when it comes to his Daughters… and my mother… but not me.

"He did not! I-in fact he was actually staring at my face…Which I thought was weird at first! I thought he was sick or something b-but he is a really nice guy! He even helped us bring home the sunflowers!" It looked as though father was considering putting the gun down but decided against it. Sister gave a frustrated sigh. She looks mad…

"Father put the gun down now."

"O-okay sweetie."

Sister turned to Matvey and invited him in I saw him shakily nod. Sister smiled and entre and then Matvey hesitantly crossed the threshold form the porch to our house. I got to give him credit though. He actually stayed, most of the guys that went through this fled at the chance they got.

**Matthew's Pov**

As I shakily entered the house I could not help but be wary of the gun Kat's dad was holding. I thought that little kid and I had a truce after the sunflower thing but I guess I was wrong! That kid is evil disguised as a child I tell you!

I turned to Kat's father and tried to smile. The man was a whapping 6 feet tall and he is really big… not into he's fat kind off way but more like an 'I eat nails for breakfast' kind of big. He also had Kat's blue eyes and that manly facial hair going on which made me kind off self conscious. I have such girly skin! I don't even have chest yet I had just turned 17!

"Would Matvey want to stay for dinner?" I heard Kat ask from were I'm guessing is the kitchen. As I hear silver wears shuffling.

"I-I don't want to be bother s-so I think I-I would just g-go." I tried to refuse but then I suddenly felt a weight settle over my shoulder, which realize was Kat's dad's hand.

"None sense you shall be staying for dinner and I would not take no as answer! Take is as an apology for pointing a gun at you earlier." I turned to look at the man and when I saw the look of his eyes I knew I wouldn't be able to say no. Merde!

"Oh-ok sir um let m-me j-just c-call m-my d-dad." I heard a happy sound coming from the kitchen which brought a smile to my face. At least Kat was happy. I dig in my pocket to get my cell phone when Kat's father leaned in and whispered to my ears.

"You better not be trying to get away or else…" I didn't know what the or else was so I vigorous shook my head and turn around to talk to me father. As I turned around I saw Ivan holding the shotgun… and he is grinning at me. Maple…

After a couple of rings I heard someone pick up the phone.

"Good evening, who is this?" I sighed seriously the least thing dad could do is remember who I am.

"Um… didn't you look at the caller I.D? It's me Matthew."

"Matthew?" I sighed again.

"Your son." I said flatly.

"Oh yes! Matthew! Where are you? Why aren't you home yet! It's almost time for dinner you know!"

"Yeah um…dad that's why I'm calling… I'm gonna eat dinner here at my friends place." Here comes the water works.

"What! Admit it you just don't like the food I cook you always like that frog of an uncle of yours cooking why do you hate me so much Matthew! And it's going to not gonna don't turn to your brother young man!" I felt my eyebrows twitch in irritation.

"Dad…I like your food!" I felt myself almost gag. Seriously how dad is able to cook those abomination his calls food is out of my understanding. One of them actually winked at me!

"And of course I like Uncle Francis's cooking its really good!" I pushed up my glasses which were sliding down my face.

"No... Dad... It's rude to decline! Her father even asked me to say for dinner! It's not gentleman like to decline after I was so uh nicely ask to stay!…Yeah I know… yes…yes…ok I will be home by eight and no she is not my girl friend.. No! She is just a lady friend… Yes… yes got cha… ok I understand don't worry I'm not turning into Alfred…ok…bye." I gave out a huff and shut my phone with a snap. Dad could be so emotional sometimes, especially when it comes to his cooking.

"Who are you?" I turned around and saw a little girl with sandy long blonde hair with a bow on the top, poking her head out of the kitchen door and I noticed that Ivan suddenly stiffened.

"Oh um… I'm Matthew…" I replied there was a blank look on her face for a while then she nodded.

"What are you doing here Matvey?" she asked. I looked down to my feet, my natural shyness coming back.

"Oh…um well you see I was helping out Kat and Ivan bring home some sunflowers and well one thing lead to another and now I guess I am staying for dinner… he he he…." I glanced up to see the expression of the child and saw it has not change, it was still blank. Well I guess being stoic is better than being creepy like Ivan, though my hopes were dashed as she said.

"Just as long as you don't touch my Ivan whom I wish to marry, then we are going to get along just fine Matvey." And with that she turned around and when back into the kitchen.

I turned to the side and looked at Ivan who visibly relax as his sister presences was no longer in the room.

"So…your little sister really likes you huh?" I said trying to break the awkward silence. He gave a shudder and said.

"You have no idea."

"Dinner is ready!" I heard Kat's cheerful voice coming from the kitchen calling us in.

"Da sister we are coming." And with that Ivan made his way to the kitchen but not before turning back to and giving one of those innocently creepy smiles.

"Are you coming Mr. Creep?" with that he enter the kitchen and I remained frozen in place. Thinking what did I do to deserve this?

A figure came out the door and then I remembered the reason why I was enduring this torture.

"Matvey come on the food is ready." Kat said in that voice that was like a angle's choir to my ears.

"Um.. yeah I'm c'min." she gave me a smile and disappeared the door and I encourage me feet to move.

As I entered the kitchen I saw five people sitting at a big rectangular table. At the head was were Kat's father was sitting and on his right side was a gorgeous woman with long blonde hair and purple eyes just like Ivan's and a welcoming smile on her face…too welcoming. Then beside her sat the little girl I saw earlier and then there was Kat. To the left of the head of the Family sat Ivan then an empty sit. He looked at me then shoots a smirk my way. Maple! I have to sit beside the little devil!

I stiffly walked to my sit and sat down.

"Was that your mother on the phone you were talking to?" Kat's father asked. I winced as I hear him mention the word mother.

"Um… no sir that was my father… "

"Well it sure sounded like you mother! Fretting over you like some mother hen. " I chuckled at that last bit. Dad did have those mother hen moments which both amuses and annoys Al and me.

"And don't call me sir, makes me sound old! Call me Igor!" the old man said joyfully.

"Oh and call me Matilda." Kat's mother interjected. The she gestured over the little girl I met earlier.

"And this Natasha." Said girl gave me a blank look.

"Oh nice to meet you and my name is Matthew Kirkland a pleasure to meet you!" I bowed my head only to face a world of hurt as I banged my head on the plate. Then I heard the whole table laugh. Maple!

"Oh such a funny boy you have brought over Yakatriena!" Matilda said through amused eyes. I turned to Kat and saw her giggling… Well that was almost worth making a fool out of myself.

"Well now that the introductions are over, let us eat!"

As soon as the head of the table said the world silver started clanging and we began to eat.

"So Matvey…" I looked up to see the man had a warm smile planted on his face. Kind of like the ones Kat give me.

"Yes si- I mean Igor" Igor smiled as I corrected myself.

"What do your Mother and Father does for a living?" a flash of hurt flashed through me again at the mention of mother.

"W-well my dad works as a Teacher for accounting at some college around here a-and m-my m-mom um… she use to own a restaurant down Fraser street. Near the Flower shop I worked at." I answered shakily while stirring the food in front of me. I really didn't like where this is going.

"Oh your mother use to? What happened?" Matilda asked while trying to get Natasha to eat one of the vegetable on her plate. I avoided looking her in the eyes and answered.

"Um… well she…um my mom died." Suddenly the table went quiet. I glanced up to see the shocked look on Kat's face, her beautiful blue eyes already starting to filled tears.

"Matvey I'm sorry we didn't-" Kat tried to apologize.

"No, no its fine. You didn't know ha, ha." I tried to laugh it off but that sad look remained on her face.

"Really I mean I didn't her very well either, she died a couple of hours after I was born." My words encourage didn't seem to lighten the mood. But it was true though. I really don't my mother. Her death hit Dad and Al harder than it ever would me.

"Funny couple my mom and dad are ha, ha. They met in the U.S. My dad is a proud British man while my mom and uncle were proud French chefs! Of course you could imagine how my uncle and my dad fought! Especially when my dad started to court my mother. My uncle would tell stories about how they fought and stuff. " That seem to ease the mood a little and Igor gave a small chuckle.

"The French and the English never did get along." He said.

"Yup. Then they decided to get married and they had a kid who became my older brother Alfred after that they decided t move up to Canada, said something about being more quite up here." I gave a huff.

"He always prides himself of being American my brother does and eats lots of burgers." I shiver as the image of Al cover in grease and milkshakes crossed my mind. This seemed to earn a giggle from Kat's mother.

"Seriously he eats burgers like a vacuum does dirt!"

"Your brother sounds annoying." Ivan commented from the side as he started eating again.

"Ivan!" both Kat and her mother scolded. Her dad just seemed amused.

"Oh its fine, He does get annoying sometimes. Especially when he says being American is better than being Canadian."

A small smile made its way to Kat's face. It made my tummy do strange flips.

Dinner from then on was less tense and I learned more things about Kat and her family and we greeted each other belated happy birthday. Her birthday was on the 24 and mine was on the first of July. Time went by fast and it was time for me to go.

"Thank you for the wonderful dinner Kat." I said standing at the porch.

"Oh um yes and thank you for helping us with the sunflowers…" she started to fiddle with her fingers and a light blush graced her cheeks. At least that's what I saw under the soft light the moon is giving. Then I realized I was staring again.

"So um… about school… uh do you need any help?" I said while scratching the back of my neck. She seemed to brighten up all of the sudden.

"Oh yes school is a week from now!"

"Yes…um… do you know what your home room class is?" I asked feeling my face heat up. I didn't want to seem like a stalker but I wanted to know.

"Yes, I do! I' am in 11f!" she said joyfully.

"Really! That's great we are on the same homeroom!"

"Oh this is great! Maybe Matvey can help me find it then!" I eagerly nodded.

"So um I will come by around 9 am on September 2? Homeroom starts at 9:45."

"Oh that would be great Matvey. Um… see you then?" she said awkwardly.

"Y-yup yah so um… yeah see you 'til then" I gave her a smile and she sent me one in return.

"Yeah well then… um… good bye."

"Yeah um bye" and with that I started to walk away to the bus stop but she still had not shut the door. I turned backed and saw she was still there and I waved goodbye. She waved back then I remembered something.

"Oh and don't forget to transfer the sunflowers out of the pots by tomorrow! They might die!" I yelled back. Smooth Matthew very smooth.

Kat seemed to be confused at first as if that was not what she was expecting me to say. Then she smiled again and said.

"Ok! I will remind Ivan thank you again Matvey!"

I didn't get to reply as the bus went pass me and I started to chase it while waving goodbye to Kat.

Luckily the bus driver saw me and waited at the stop. I thanked the driver and sat at the back of the bus and leaned against the window sighing in relief then smiling. A little more than a week from now I will get to see Kat again.

**Zero434: so that's it for this chapter what do you guys think? Also Lars, the friend from the other chapter is the Netherlands/Holland. **

**Next chapter: We find out why Al is so damn annoying and Matthew's friend congratulates him for becoming a real Man!**


	3. Chapter 3:Of late mornings and Push ups

A Pathetic Love Story

**Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia and the title is inspired by one of the episodes from imatthewians**

Chapter 3: Of late mornings and push ups

**One week later**

**Yakatriena's pov**

As I ran back and forth I could not stop the tears starting to form from my eyes. I woke up very late and Matvey will be here any minute! I quickly brush my hair and put my hair band and buttoned up my white button up shirt, which would not be a problem if those 'things' were not in the way!

I looked at myself in front of the mirror. To may dismay it was still evident than I had just got out of bed. I picked up my hairbrush for another round of brushing but the door bell suddenly rang. I glanced at the clock it was 9:10.

I rubbed the tears from my eyes. I would just have to eat breakfast later!

Running down stair I saw Ivan come out from his room.

"Sister you have not eaten breakfast yet!" he yelled after me.

"I will be late if I eat and Matvey is here Vanya, I will just eat later!"

When I opened the door I saw an equally cluttered Matvey. He looked a little winded with tainted pink cheeks. It was like he was running from a yak. But he still managed to look amazing…

"I'm sorry I'm late Kat but we have to go! If we don't catch that bus were gonna be late!" with that he grabbed my hand and drag me with him to the bus stop. I looked back just in time to Ivan at the door with a sad look on his face. Oh silly me I almost forgot.

"Please get to school in time Vanya!" then I blew him a kiss goodbye and saw him smile. He is just so adorable.

As the door closed I focused on running with Matvey and I could not help but feel how his hand felt. They were not too soft or rough and holding his hand some how feels… nice. I sighed in relief as we got to the bus. We went I the bus and Matvey pulled me to the back were there were free seats. Noticing than Matvey was still holding my hand my face started to warm up for reasons I know not.

**Matthew's pov**

I sighed as we flopped down the seats. Of all the days to wake up late it had to be this day! Alfred that jerk! He didn't even wake me up! I can't believe he woke up before me! I barely had time to get dressed so I just grabbed a random red shirt and black pants and quickly brushed my hair (yes I own a brush! But it's a manly brush!).

I looked at Kat seeing that she herself looked like she had also just gotten out of bed and maybe it was just me but was she blushing? (Well it was probably from the run). I started to laugh and said.

"Did you just wake up too?" she looked at me and gave a chuckle and nodded. I was relieved to hear this; it meant that I did not keep her waiting! I was so worried that she wouldn't like me as me as much and think that I'm the kind of person who does not keep his promise.

Suddenly I heard a growl. At first I thought it was only from me because I had no time to eat breakfast, I started to blush in embarrassment. Then I heard another one. Laughing a little bit more I looked at Kat.

"I guess you haven't eaten either." She nodded shyly and turned to the window. The light outside illuminated her soft looking skin so well. I wondered how it would feel to run my finger over her cheeks. She was so beautiful, even when she looked like she was chased by a polar bear.

"Oh lookie here Lars, looks like Mattie has gotten himself a fine girlfriend!" I turned to see Gilbert and Lars approaching us. They took the seats in front of us and I waved at Lars who remain as stoic as ever. I wish I could say the same for Gilbert.

"What no 'hi' for me! That wounds ne birdie!" he put a hand over his chest in mocked hurt.

I shook my head said good morning. He looked Pleased and then a grin spread over his face.

"So this was the girl your brother was talking about!" I gave him a questioning look.

"Last week he was complaining online, he said: well more like typed. 'My innocent little bro is in love! He keeps on sigh and looking out to now where with a distant smile on his face! He is too young to be in love! I shall hunt down this guy or girl he fell in love and have a little talk with him or her!'" Gilbert closed his phone and smirk at me. I hate Alfred.

"I guess he was half right, though I was thinking you would have a boyfriend!"

"Dude, I'm not gay! Not that theirs is anything with being one but just because you guys say I look girly doesn't mean I automatically like guys!" I yelled at him. I heard giggling form the side. I felt my ears heat up.

"Well yeah now I know! I mean just look at you girlfriend! I she hot and look at those-"

"Don't you dare finish that sentence! Her name is Kat and she is not my girlfriend… s-she is j-just a g-girl w-who h-happens to b-be my f-friend." I ended up as stuttering mess.

"Then why are you guys holding hand?" I looked towards my side and saw that indeed we were holding hands. We quickly pulled away from one another and my hand felt empty. The Lars chuckled.

"They do make a cute couple." He said. My mouth hung open. I looked him in the eyes but he just shrugged and went back to being stoic as ever.

"See you even got Lars can see it! Just admit it!" I was about to deny it again but Kat beat me to it.

"He really is not my boyfriend. Honest! Although I really think any girl or guy would be lucky to have Matthew as a lover! He is very nice a-and well I j-just t-think h-he's -" then she started to become a stuttering mess as I did.

"Kesesese, you guys are just too cute, almost as cute as Gilbird!" I gave Gil a warning glare which effectively shut him up. Mean while I looked at Kat who was still red from Gil's careless comments.

Although it was a nice thought. Having Kat as m-my g-girlfriend. Holding her hand just felt natural. I wish I could hold them once more.

After an almost quiet bus ride (that was due to Gil giggling like a school girl every time he would see the effect of the road bumps to Kat's c-chest.) we got to school with a few minutes to spare but we were really cutting it close. After Kat and I said goodbye to Lars and Gil (as they were in the 12th grade meaning they were in a different homeroom) we started our treacherous journey up the stairs. We entered our home room class just in time before the bell rang. Our homeroom was one of the third floor computer labs and our teacher was Mrs. Edelstein. She was nice and it was amazing how she was able to handle my homeroom! Why is it quite a feat? Well maybe because there are only guys in my home room.

Oh crap that reminds me.

"Um… hello." Kat tilted her head in confusion to the side, much like how she did when we first met. Only this time she was facing a room filled with guys staring at her with their mouths hanging open. Damn it where is Ivan when you need him!

"Oh my god da ze! You're my dream Girl! Give me a hug Da ze!" Im Yung (who was the seating closer to the door.) said as he lunged at Kat. I bet he was just going to feel her up! I felt rage bubble up in me and before he could get a foot closer to Kat.

**Normal Pov. (Yay~ it's my first normal pov in this fic!)**

Before the enthusiastic Korean boy could get any closer, Kat was pulled out of the room and the boy was suddenly grabbed by the face and shoved back to the spiny chair he came from that crashed back to desk. He didn't even have time to process what was going on before Matthew was immediately in front him.

"What the hell did you was going to do Im Yung?" Matthew as with a sickening sweet smile. It made every boy in the room grow pale. Every body knew that when Matthew smiled like that it really means he was royally pissed and you should start running for your life.

"I-I was going to h-hug-."

"You were?" Matthew interrupted the frightened boy's speech and if it was possible Matthew's smile got wider. The smile was just there. Daring the other boy to finish what he was going to say.

"N-nothing! I-I was going to do nothing! A-and your not going to do anything to me either right Mattie! Ha ha w-were best bros right?"

Satisfied with the answer Matthew stepped away from his friend and glanced around the room. No else dared to look him the eyes. With that he patted Im Yung on the shoulder and said.

"You're so lucky that you _are _a friend." With that Matthew pulled the momentarily confused Kat back into the room.

"Um… Matvey what was that about?" she asked.

"Oh…um… there was a bug. Yeah that's right a _bug._" Matthew explained while looking back to the rest of the class. His eyes giving a warning.

"-and I had to get rid of it." Matthew turned back to Kat and his face relaxed as he saw the amused look on the girl's face.

"Oh silly Matvey! You are acting like Ivan! You don't need to protect me from cute little bugs I can deal with them just fine!" she giggle and Matthew gave a small laugh of his own.

"Oh there you are!" another female voice resounded in the room.

Mrs. Edelstein was standing by the door while holding some folders. She approaches the only other girl in the room.

"You are the new transfer yes?" she asked and Kat replied with a nod.

"Great I was searching for you I was wondering if you got lost but I see that you had found you way here." Then she turned towards Matthew and smiled.

"And you Matthew, why are you not in your sit?"

"I-"

"Drop and give me 20."

"Bu-"

"No buts, you the rule for being late now do the 20 push ups before I turn it into 30." Matthew gave out a sigh and did as he was told.

"Ok not dear why don't you go and take a sit and I shall start handing out your time tables and collect fees and such we only have half an hour left before I have to dismiss you guys." She told Kat who was looking at Matthew with guilty eyes thinking that she was the one that caused Matthew the punishment. Matthew caught the look in her eyes and gave her a smile saying 'it's not your fault' in return.

So Kat made her way over at the seat at the back and as she sat down Matthew has completed his punishment and was making his way over to the empty seat beside Kat.

"Well done Matthew! As expected from the Captain of our Hockey team! "

Kat looked at Matthew in awe.

"Matvey plays hockey and you are the captain?" she asked him in whisper as she did not want to.

"Um yes, but its no big deal." He said as he turned back to his shy, polite and totally not dangerous persona.

"Oh but this is just perfect! Little Ivan loves hockey! Now you guys have something in common!" the conversation died there because then Mrs. Edelstein started staring at them.

"Matthew and Kat 10 push ups each." The teens stiffen and Matthew glanced at Kat, he could not let a lady such as Kat take on this kind of punishment.

"U-um Mrs. Edelstein um can I do both the-" a hand clutched his arm and he turned to Kat and saw her shake her head.

"I can do this Matvey." And with that they started the assigned task but not before a warning glare from Matthew to anyone who even dared look at Kat's direction while they were doing their push up.

**After homeroom.**

**Matthew's pov.**

You could say that I was surprised that Kat did the push up almost at the same rate as I did. I expected her to have problems because of her… well you know her… oh what ever! She said that they used to own a farm so she was used to manual labour. After that we were given our time table and fees were collected then we were dismissed. Classes started tomorrow so Kat and I started to classes. I thanked god as we only had a few classes in which with we did not have together.

We both had an advance course how ever she had Physics 12 on while I had Carpentry 12.

**Normal pov.**

There was a growling noise between the two teen as they were walking out of the school. They looked at each other and started to laugh.

"Looks like we had been neglecting our stomachs eh?"

"I believe we have been Matvey."

"So u-m do you want to got it somewhere to eat? I-I mean if you have time my uncle's restaurant is near by so um yeah and yeah and-" by the middle of Matthew's speech he was looking towards the ground while digging in his foot on the ground.

"I would be delighted! I hope it's not a bother to your uncle."

"Of course it's not! C'mon! I have met you family the least thing I could do is introduce you to one of mine!" and with that Matthew grabbed Kat's hand and started to pull her along in excitement. Though Kat didn't mind because it felt like that hand was always meant to be holding hers.

**Zero434: Okay so sorry for the long wait but I had just started summer school and I love it! History during summer man nothing else could compare!**

**Notes on this Chap**

**Gilbert-Prussia**

**Lars- Netherlands**

**Mrs. Edelstein- Hungary she is married to! You guessed is piano boy**

**Im Yung Soo- south Korea**

**And that push up punishment that's real! It happens in my homeroom and also the girl boy ratio in my homeroom is almost the same in this story. We only have five girls in ours. XDDDD**


	4. Chapter 4: Of Perverts, Yanks and Brits

**Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia.**

Chapter 4: Of Perverts, Brits and Yanks. In short- meet the family.

Mathew wanted to turn around and never comeback. He wanted to just pull Kat away from the tiny cafe they had just walked and walk away. Which, he might have been able to do quietly if his uncle had not insisted in having one of those bells on the door that rang whenever somebody came in the shop.

Now you must be wondering why the fair headed boy wanted to walk away. Well, it is the simple fact that said boy's whole family happens to all be in the cafe. Why this is a bad thing? Well...

**Matthew's POV**

I walked into the cafe with a smile on my face but that was curve on my lips turned upside down as I saw the people on the side bar.

My dad: Arthur Kirkland was a pleasant enough man to talk to, especially when you bring up a good novel. However, when you see him nursing a cup of coffee you better back off. This was what I was going to do. But then my brother, my freakin-ly sweet brother (unless you can't tell I'm being sarcastic) who was sitting beside dad spotted me and made a bee line towards me.

"Mattie c'mon! You have to fix Dad!" was all I got before I got dragged toward dad along with Kat. Dad turned towards us and put his cup of coffee. For a moment I thought he was going to yell at me but then I noticed his teary eyes.

"Why Matthew?" he said in a defeated tone.

"Ah..." he blew his nose on a handkerchief which looked like it belonged to Uncle Francis.

"Why didn't you tell me you have a boyfriend! I wouldn't have been angry with you if you turned out to be fey my son I still love you! I still love you! You didn't have to hide your boyfriend from me!" he wailed and suddenly grabbed Alfred and started to sob into his shoulder.

"Your brother doesn't tell me anything anymore!"

"See! This is what you get when you try to hide things Mattie! He didn't even drink his tea this morning!" he started to pat dad's head.

"I don't have a boyfriend!" I yelled at them. They both looked at me with hopeful eyes.

"You don't?" they said at the same time. I nodded.

"No way man! Gilbert texted me and told me I was right!"

"Right about what!"

"Well you see I was posting online that you were in love and have a boyfrie-"

"Did Gilbert say I had a boyfriend?"

"Well no the text said 'you were right'-"

"That doesn't mean I have a boyfriend!"

"Oh" Dad and Alfred said. That's when Uncle showed up and lightly slapped Alfred's and dad's head.

"See, I told you two fools. Matthew would never get a boyfriend before telling me first!" then he looked at me and shoot me a smile but soon enough his gaze fell on to Kat.

"Ohohoho who is this beauty." He said with that perverted smile and proceeded towards Kat and kissed her hand.

"Enchante ma cheri. I am Francis Bonney my I have the pleasure of knowing your name?" Kat started to stammer.

"Um.. ah..."

"Stop that you bloody perverted twat! That is no way to greet a lady!" and dad started to hit him. I glanced at Alfred and saw that he was glaring at Kat.

"Why are you two holding hands." He said in a low and dangerous voice. Why of course I didn't have time to ponder this because I realized that he was right and Kat and I immediately let go of each others' hands.

"Oh so I was right you do have a lover." Unfortunately dad and uncle heard this and turned towards me and Kat.

"It's not a boyfriend. It's a girlfriend." Al continued. Dad gaze harden.

"Is this true young lady?"

"No she's not m-my Girlfriend! She's just a lady friend!" I yelled. Dad and Francis still did not looked convince. Kat tried to back me up and said.

"Its true sir, Matvey and I are just friends! Plus my father would not like it if would not like it if I took someone I had just met for a few days as a lover." Dad nodded and uncle just looked amused.

"A sensible man you father is." Kat nodded

"Well its time for me to go after all I have a class to teach. Good day every one" and dad left.

"Well I gotta go talk to some people see yah at home Mattie." Al said as he walked out the cafe.

Then there was silence. But it was disrupted with a loud growl from our stomachs.

"Oh enough of this!" and Uncle ushered us to a table.

"So you wanted to take this lady friend of yours to come eat at ma cafe oui!" and he sent a wink towards my direction.

"I'll go make something and don't worry its on the house. Anything to help a budding young love to develope!" With that he skipped to his kitchen while whistling a happy tone. I felt my face heat up again... I glanced at Kat and saw that her face was also red. An awkward silence settled between us for what seemed like hours before Kat spoke up.

"Your Family is very nice." She said with a smile.

"Really?" I asked raising and eyebrow. She giggled.

"Yes they are very lively." I scoffed.

"You mean loud." She giggled again.

"Well that too. Your brother reminds me of Ivan though." Well that's strange I thought.

"How? Ivan is so quite and he seems like a well behaved boy! My brother is nothing like that!" she gave me a shrug.

"Oh I don't know. They just seem similar somehow."

"Hear s you food!" Uncle announced and set the plate of food in front of us.

"Now, just tell me if you need anything else ok!" and sent another wink towards me.

"And I mean anything oui!" with that said he left and went into the kitchen.

I turned to the food in front of me. I was really too hungry to stop and think about why Al and Uncle are acting much more unusual that they usually were.

"Well let's eat!"

**TBC.**


End file.
